


《出轨以后》10

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 5





	《出轨以后》10

李赫宰背靠房门睡得昏昏沉沉，脑袋一点一点的摇摇欲坠。突然，他感觉后背一空，睡梦中的他来不及反应就仰倒在地，迷迷糊糊的揉了揉眼睛，李东海面无表情的脸出现在房门口。

李赫宰心中一喜，睡意瞬间清醒了一大半。

“海海……”

“冻病了还要送你去医院。”李东海木着脸声音没有一丝波澜，眼睛像是为了掩饰什么似的一直盯着地面：“地板跟沙发你选一个吧。”

李赫宰闻言从地上一骨碌爬起来，速度快得根本不像是刚睡醒。一个姿势维持太久突然起身双腿一阵发麻，他心思一动，装作腿软身体向前一歪顺势倒进李东海怀里。

“海海，我……我好冷……腿也好疼……”他闭着眼睛五官皱成一团看起来真的很不舒服，再次与李东海肌肤相贴，闻到李东海身上的味道他忍不住想落下眼泪，他贪恋地嗅着李东海颈间的体香，两手自觉地缠上爱人的肩头和脊背。

“你别得寸进尺。”李东海冷冰冰的话语在耳边响起，李赫宰听了极不情愿的松开手臂，咬紧了嘴唇表情可怜巴巴的像是受了欺负。

李赫宰委屈的神情看得李东海一肚子火，你有什么好委屈的？你那里值得委屈了？

“海海，我们谈谈好吗？”他观察着李东海的表情小心翼翼地问道。

他找来的目的就是想诚恳认错解决问题，不想再与李东海之间产生更深的隔阂，他知道自己错得离谱，意志不坚定对下属产生了不该有的心思，虽然他及时醒悟没有犯下更重的错误，但错了就是错了。在这段感情里，他思想出走，对爱人不忠，在认识到事情严重性后，他心虚了，他选择了隐瞒，并且在李东海了解真相后依然选择了隐瞒，让事态越发严重。

眼下李东海对他的一切冷言冷语他都能接受，是他的错，是他没有珍惜李东海，是他亲手玷污了这段两人为之付出共同守护的爱情。

“我是来承认错误的，我，我要向你坦白……”

“我说了我现在不想听。”李东海不耐烦的打断他，停顿了一会儿垂下眼帘掩饰住自己落寞的神情。

“我想听的时候你选择骗欺我，发现再也瞒不住了才选择坦白吗？”

“你知不知道，那天你执意要走的时候我有多难过，我那样挽留你……”李东海突然止住话语，声音有不易察觉的颤抖。他也不想这样的，他不想翻出过去的事以一副弱者的姿态在这强调自己所受的委屈和苦楚，他讨厌这样的自己，这样只会让他觉得自己无能又软弱。

爱人脸上一闪而过的的脆弱看得李赫宰内心心疼不已，这一刻他是真的意识到自己错的有多愚蠢。他曾经对李东海承诺以后的日子会让他甜蜜快乐，让他的眼中一直洋溢着幸福，会让他不后悔选择自己。可如今呢，反倒是自己忘记了诺言，失去了李东海对他的信任，让李东海伤心失望离开他，甚至让别人有机可乘。

“算了，当我没说。”李东海语气一转，拼命眨了眨眼将滚烫的湿意堵回眼底，抬起下巴换上冷漠的表情嘲讽李赫宰：

“我都懂，家花……永远不比野花香。”

李赫宰听后心中凉了大半截，李东海冷漠的表情与以往满心满眼都是他，缩在他怀里撒娇的样子简直判若两人。即使来之前做好了李东海会无视他、讥讽他、甚至骂他打他的心理准备，但真正受到爱人的冰冷对待，李赫宰心里还是疼的发慌，他手足无措站在门前不知该说什么，他要如何才能让李东海不再用这种疏离的眼神漠视他呢？

“我没有！我没有跟他……”

“不想继续睡门外就闭嘴。”李东海留下一句话看也不看他转身走回屋里。

李赫宰眼里尽是受伤和失落，看着李东海的背影，他捏紧双拳咬了咬牙在心里安慰自己：

慢慢来吧。

李赫宰进屋后飞快占据了床尾的沙发，他下意识看了眼李东海，生怕自己一不小心那人把自己撵出去。

李东海却根本不看他，好像对房间里多出来的人一点也不在乎，他一身睡衣直接上床将自己埋进被子，调整了一下姿势后抬手关掉了床头灯。

李赫宰在黑暗中慢慢躺下，心里居然有点满足，刚才李东海还拒不开门现在自己已经能进屋了，虽然只是在床脚的沙发上缩着，但好歹也是共处一室不是吗？他躺在狭窄的沙发上不自在的动了动，双腿只能委屈的蜷缩着，他现在很清醒，不远处的存在让他无法轻易睡下，他闭着眼，脑袋里不断回放着过去的点点滴滴，试图让自己苦涩的内心舒服一点。

不知道过去了多久，整个房间只剩下李东海平稳的呼吸声，李赫宰在黑暗里睁开眼睛，已经适应漆黑的瞳孔在黑暗中精确的锁定在床上的人身上。他的心脏嘭嘭直跳，无法压抑的思念在陌生的环境下燃烧得更加凶猛，他静默了几秒，不确定的微弱声音在安静的房间里响起：

“海海？”

床上的人没有反应，一动不动似乎早已陷入熟睡。

李赫宰悄悄的翻下沙发，踮起脚尖在漆黑一片的房间里小心翼翼一步一步挪到李东海的床边。朦胧的月光透过窗帘投射进屋内，床上的人柔软美好的睡颜就这样被李赫宰尽收眼底，他近乎是贪婪的注视着李东海的脸庞，灼热的视线在月光下是掩饰不住的痴迷和渴望。

李赫宰整个人像是受到蛊惑一样直直地盯着床上的凸起。半晌，他俯下身缓缓地侧躺在李东海身边，动作又轻又慢，甚至屏住呼吸生怕惊醒了自己的爱人。见李东海依然沉睡着，李赫宰吞了口口水，大胆的用食指勾住了他露在外面的左手指尖。

触碰到李东海温热的肌肤都让李赫宰全身血液忍不住沸腾起来，他发出一声满足的喟叹，爱人呼出的热气仿佛要将他整个人融化，疲惫的身体不再紧绷，李赫宰保持着与李东海适当的距离安稳睡去。

殊不知身边人在黑暗中睁开了眼睛。

李赫宰熟知李东海的生活习惯，所以在天微亮之时回到了沙发上。沙发凸起的扶手硌的他很不舒服，他翻来覆去也没办法，只能强忍不适皱紧眉头闭上眼睛。

再次醒来时阳光已经照耀进来，李赫宰浑身酸痛动都动不了，只能龇牙咧嘴慢吞吞的从沙发上爬起来。

他想去看李东海，谁知一转头脖子传来一阵剧烈疼痛。

啊，落枕了。

他叹了口气，只好捂着脖子僵硬地转身。

床上没人。李赫宰心中一惊，条件反射的去看床边的行李，在看到那人并未带走的行李箱后才松了口气。

这时，门被打开了，李东海走进来看到他后并无反应，自顾自地脱下睡衣开始换衣服，像是要出门似的。

“海海，早啊。”他扬起笑脸面对李东海，那人一直低头整理，对他的示好不咸不淡的“嗯”了一声，李赫宰心里难受，却也不敢表现在脸上，只能打起精神试探地问：“是要出门吗？”

李东海收拾行李的动作一顿，沉思了几秒后继续手上的动作：“嗯，阿云带我去爬山。”

李赫宰一听立马急了，他差点忘记还有个陌生男人对自己的爱人图谋不轨，昨天自己还正好撞见两人拥抱的场面。李赫宰回想起昨天的事就心中发堵，他忍不住又急又气地开口质问：

“阿云？他是谁？他为什么要亲你？他不知道你有男朋友吗？你们没有发生什么吧？”

李赫宰张嘴便是一连串问题，他知道自己现在的样子像个患得患失的妒夫，但他忍不住，他一想到有人在他不在的时候对李东海动手动脚就火冒三丈恨不得现在冲过去给人一顿胖揍。

“你……为什么不推开他？”

他极其艰难的问，心中又酸又苦，问出口的一瞬间他甚至不敢听到李东海的回答，他怕从爱人口中听到自己无法接受的答案。

李东海像是笑了一下，他直起身子歪头看着李赫宰：

“为什么不推开他……因为，我那时候想到了你呀。”

“嘴对嘴都可以，额头为什么不可以？”

李赫宰听了脸色突变，一张脸瞬间变得惨白，他垂在身侧的双手轻颤着，整个人僵直在原地，感觉失去力气下一秒就要倒下。

李东海心情无比复杂，他不服气、他不甘心，他第一时间是想刺激李赫宰的。

难受吗？难受去吧，为什么只有自己要去忍受这种痛苦呢？你说你错了，几句话就想翻篇，怎么可能呢，最起码，你也要体验下我经历过的心酸啊。

他知道昨晚的吻只是一个巧合，那个吻无关风月不含任何情愫，但他没有告诉李赫宰实话，他违背良心故意说着伤人的话，这些话像匕首一样字字戳在李赫宰的心窝上，他心中涌上报复的快感的同时，又觉得心疼难过，什么时候他需要用这种方式来刺激李赫宰了？李赫宰怔愣在原地的的表情让他自己也不好受。

他突然有些困惑——李东海，这是你想要的吗？互相伤害给彼此带来伤痛真的是你想要的结果吗？

他垂下视线，极力控制住自己几乎要无法维持的镇定，最后犹豫了几番开口道：“我要走了。”

李赫宰从痛苦挣扎中清醒过来，他无措地看着即将要出门的李东海，语气很是急迫：

“我……我能跟你们一起去吗？”

“我想跟你一起……”

他说完又有些局促，站在原地手指不安的搅在一起，原本想脱口而出的肯定变成了疑问，他现在是一点信心都没有了，来之前仅剩的一点自信如今被爱人的只言片语击碎，他惴惴不安的站在那，像是等待判决的囚犯。

李东海见不得李赫宰做小伏低的样子，即使让李赫宰变成这样的是他自己，他口气僵硬别扭道：“……爱去不去。”

李赫宰听了倒是十分开心，紧皱的眉头一下子舒展开，他左右看了看一时不知该做什么，然后丢下一句“等我一下”匆忙窜进了浴室。

李东海才懒得等他，他拎起背包打算下楼，路过浴室敞开的门时，他停下脚步朝里看去。

李赫宰正费力的刷着牙，他脖子僵硬根本无法抬头，一口水含在嘴里想仰头漱口都困难，此时正捂着后颈表情痛苦试图将脖子往后倾斜一点，只为完成一个漱口的动作。

这是李赫宰的老毛病了，上学时他的肩颈就不太好，经常落枕不说一着凉就会痛，到了近几年工作量增加，有时他坐在电脑前一坐就是一天，越来越有颈椎病的征兆了。为此李东海专门给他订做了枕头，还特意学了按摩手法，经常在睡前给李赫宰放松按摩。

看着李赫宰疼得直皱眉的样子，李东海咬了咬唇心中有几分不忍，有多疼他是知道的，严重的时候李赫宰连睡觉都无法翻身。

“……脖子又疼了吗？”他终是忍不住开口。

洗脸池前的李赫宰连同身子一起转过来看他，样子有点滑稽有点好笑，被问到了也只咧开嘴傻笑。

想起今早天刚蒙蒙亮那人偷偷摸摸回到沙发上的样子李东海不禁气闷。

“……活该。”李东海不再看他故作冷酷说道，他都装作不知道了这人还跑回沙发上，这么耿直吗？平时小聪明不是挺多的吗？

李赫宰不知道李东海昨晚没睡着自然也不知道他今早早就醒了，只以为李东海是真的在讽刺他，心中苦涩泛疼的同时扬起笑脸去回应李东海的冷嘲热讽。

“东海。”楼下，金钟云早已做好外出准备在等待他了，他背了一个小包一手牵着两根狗绳，小不点和melo正围在他脚边打闹。

“昨晚睡得好吗？”他今天气色看起来很好，微笑着询问李东海，既体贴又温柔。在看到跟在李东海身后一同下楼的李赫宰时，眼中的笑意更深了。

“昨晚你们房里很安静啊。”他眼中尽是揶揄，就在李东海想歪了正准备反驳的时候金钟云接着道：“你们看上去水火不容的……没有打起来吗？”

“你的问题会不会太多了。”身后的李赫宰忍不住出声。

李东海来不及开口金钟云脚边的两只小家伙就对李赫宰狂吠起来，并凶狠地扑过去要咬他，好在牵绳长度有限，不然小不点真的会咬上李赫宰的裤腿。

金钟云也不制止，只是好笑地看着李赫宰耸了耸肩一副无奈的样子：“它俩很乖的，从不对人乱叫。”

李赫宰气极，上前一步眼看就要跟金钟云吵起来。

“你能不能有点礼貌？今天是阿云邀请我爬山的。”李东海一手抵在李赫宰胸前用眼睛瞪他，只一眼就让李赫宰泄气不情不愿的退了回去。

金钟云勾唇，眼睛在两人脸上反复扫过，然后拉过李东海的手转身打开门，踏出家门的时候才身形一顿，想起来什么似的回头对李赫宰说：

“哦对了，我忘了我的车只能坐两个人。”

“怎么办，你要躺后备箱吗？”

李赫宰看着眼前两人交叠的手和金钟云恶意满满的微笑，只觉得瞬间血压飙升脖子更疼了。


End file.
